Special
by bookgirl39
Summary: The Vespers are after Dan and Amy. Why? That is for me to know, and you to find out by reading! My first non-romance so... yeah it may suck. Special thanks to WalkingShadow39!
1. Vespers

**Okay I know this is a bit outside my usual bubble of romance stories but my therapist wants to read one of my stories and after telling her about my plans to not get married I think it'd be odd to show her a romantic story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues. Duh.**

**And SUPER-MEGA-EXTREAM THANKS to WalkingShadow39, who helped me a _lot_ on this. Most of the plot line was pretty much her idea. I couldn't have done this without you!**

* * *

><p><em>Why me?<em> Amy Cahill thought. She and her distant cousins, Natalie, Sinead, Madison, Reagan and sister Nellie, were at the mall to pick up their brothers who had been arrested.

"Dan! _What _did you guys do?" Amy asked her little brother.

"We _had_ to! There were these huge guys-" Ned, one of Sinead's brothers, defended.

"And they were trying to kidnap Dan." Ted said finishing his twin brother's sentence.

"Do I want to know the rest of the story?" Nellie asked.

"Yeah! It was the," Dan looked around "Vespers!" He whispered.

_Vespers_ Amy thought. Amy's family, the Cahills, had been searching for the 39 Clues for over five hundred years but they had recently found out that they weren't the only ones. The Vespers, another family, had been fighting for the clues as well.

Nellie sighed. "I'll go do whatever I have to do to get you guys out. Who else is here?"

"Jonah, Hamilton, Ned, Ted, and Ian." Dan listed. The Cahill kids had all gotten together and the boys had all been together.

"Great. _Another_ Kabra in prison." Natalie said, rolling her eyes. Both of her parents were in jail for life for murder and now her brother had been arrested for assault.

"You're free to go." The mall cop said, letting the boys out. "Don't let it happen again."

When they got outside the boys told the story.

"The whole time we were here these two guys-"

"-in black were stalking us and-"

"-we couldn't lose them so-" Ned and ted explained.

"Okay, someone else?" Madison said. "This is confusing."

"We were being tailed by Vespers and then they tried to kidnap Daniel so we fought them. Hamilton beat them up pretty bad and I had an injector so we ended up knocking them out. It was a pretty good fight, Unfortunatly the cops didn't think so." Ian explained.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's _Dan_! Three letters, Cobra! D-A-N!" Dan yelled.

"As many times as I must tell you, my name is _Ian_! Three letters, Daniel! I-A-N!" Ian replied.

"Don't mimic me!"

The boys fought like this for a while until Amy got annoyed. "Stop it guys! No more nicknames, kay?"

"Of course, love" Ian replied.

"Don't call me that! What did I say? No nicknames!" Amy protested. "My name is Amy."

Ian shrugged, smiled at her. "Whatever you say, lo- Amy."

"Off topic, guys! We can talk about Ian's nickname obsession later!" Dan said.

"Nickname obsession or _Amy_ obsession?" Natalie asked, smirking at her older brother. **(A/N Aye! I'm sorry I can't help it! It's like my nature, I had to!)**

Ian and Amy blushed and looked at the floor.

"Back, on subject, we know that the Vespers are after Dan, but we don't know why." Nellie stated.

"Umm… I think I know why." Dan said.

"But they don't know about that!" Amy pointed out.

"They might." Nellie said.

"How?" Amy asked.

"_What_ are you guys talking about?" Hamilton asked, confused.

"Right… they don't know either." Dan said. Only Amy and Nellie knew about Dan's super memory. That he'd memorized the clues.

"Umm… Dan has a photographic memory." Amy explained. "He memorized the thirty-nine clues."

There was silence then everybody started talking at once.

"No fair!"

"We all agreed-"

"Cheaters!"

"We were supposed to destroy them!"

"Did you use it?"

"QUIET!" Nellie yelled. "It's not his fault he remembers it! Settle down! "

Everyone shut up.

"Okay, now we all know that Dan has the clues. No, neither of us has used the serum, nor have we even made it." Amt explained. "But that doesn't explain how the Vespers know about it."

"Yo, they got spies and stuff everywhere. Probably bugged your house, dawg." Jonah pointed out.

"But we check for that every week!" Dan said.

"Does anyone at school know? Maybe a friend?" Sinead asked helpfully.

"Well… this one guy asked how I did so well on my science test and I might have mentioned it…" Dan said.

"YOU TOLD HIM THE CLUES?" Regan and Madison yelled.

"No, geniuses,-"

"-he meant his meomory." Ned and Ted explained.

"Right?" They ask Dan simontaiously.

"Duh!" Dan said. "How stupid do you all think I am?"

"Do you _really_ want me to answer that?" Natalie asked.

"Look, Cobra-" Dan started but Nellie cut him off.

"Dan, did anyone hear you?" She asked.

"Maybe a few kids around us… do you think there was a spy?" Dan answered.

"Dan-o, you really need to think before you tell people this stuff!" Hamilton told him.

"So, we know that the Vespers are after Dan. What next?" Sinead asked.

"We need to protect him." Nellie stated.

Dan groaned. "So, like, I can't leave the house except for school and I have to have bodyguards and stuff?"

"We'll think of something." Amy said. "For now we should get home."

* * *

><p><em>Why me?<em> Dan thought as he sat in his room. Since the Vespers were after him he had to stay there until theys could figure out how to keep him safe at school. Dan hated it.

"We could bomb the Vespers' stronghold?" Hamilton suggested for the third time.

"For the last time, we don't know where the stronghold is!" Natalie told him.

"You guys _do_ realize that there's only three days of school left right? Why don't we just, you know, hope for some luck?" Dan begged.

They all thought about this. They normally weren't very lucky but would the Vespers really attempt another attack so soon?

Nellie sighed. "Dan's got a point. I think he could make it for the rest of the school year."

"Good. There's no better way to look like a wimp then to show up with a body guard at school." Dan said, gratefully.

_~~~~~~~A few days later~~~~~~~_

As Dan got off the bus on the last day of school he crossed his fingers. _Please don't come today. Please don't come today._

* * *

><p>Amy was sitting in her school gym for the end-of-the-year assembly, hoping her little brother was okay.<p>

The principal was going on and on about something, but Amy wasn't listening. Until there was static in the mic.

Everyone covered their ears. The mic kept making the static noise for a while. Then the lights went out.

* * *

><p><strong>I said this was a one-shot? I lied. It's going to be at <em>least <em>a two-shot. Thanks again to WalkingShadow39. You seriously saved me here!**

**Again, I know I said I was trying to get away from AmIan but, again, I lied. It's hard for me to get away from it since I've been writing it for almost five months non-stop.**

**Interview:**

**Me: Welcome, Dan and Amy!**

**Dan: Hello, grasshopper.**

**Amy: Dan don't be such a dork!**

**Me: So? What do you think?**

**Amy: I'm proud of you for getting past your obsession with Ian and mine's imaginary relationship.**

**Me: Oh, I'm still very much obsessed. I just decided to challenge myself.**

**Dan: I thought you just didn't want your therapist to know you wrote romance?**

**Me: That too...**

**Dan: Well I like it so far...**

**Amy: Why did the lights go out?**

**Me: You'll see *smirk* **

**Amy: Ah! Really? First the Kabras. now you! Everyone smirks!**

**Me: Oh, you know you think it's hot on Ian. Don't deny it.**

**Dan: She does. My friend can read minds and told me-**

**Amy: Dan! First, I do _not_ and second, that creepy little girl next door can't really read minds!**

**Dan: Yes she can! And she can fly!**

**Amy: You also said you saw her sister's boyfriend turn invisable.**

**Dan: He did!**

**Me: Okay... off topic... that's the end for now I guess.**

**Director Dude: CUT!**

**Me: Welcome back!**


	2. Hiatus I think PLEASE READ!

**Okay, okay don't kill me I had to do this! You have no idea how long I held it off but we all saw this coming. **

**Wait… what are you guys thinking?**

**You think I'm discontinuing the story?**

***slaps* What's wrong with you! I would never, ever**_**, ever **_**do such a thing!**

**But I **_**am **_**putting it on VERY TEMPORARY hiatus. **

**Actually… I don't know if it's hiatus… I feel really stupid but I don't know what it means. But I always see it on stories that are being paused.**

**Now that I think about it the story's been paused for a while anyway…**

**BUT now it's official! Yay for officialness!**

**I apologize for this but I just have too many stories to keep up and I'm going to deal with them one at a time in this order:**

**Reading the 39 Clues (there's only one more chapter)**

**When In Rome**

**What He'll do for Love**

**Battle of the Bands**

**House of Anubis Chat Room**

**Story of Us**

**Special**

**Kay? Vespers and Titans will be updated here and there throughout this as well as Randomness at a New Level and any other story I co-author.**

**I'm planning to finish these and start like five or six new ones that I'm REALLY trying not to write. A lot are parodies or crossovers, others are sequels or prequels or something. **

**ALSO on a happier note: I'm going to take a hand in Maximum Ride, Halo or House of Night. Halo and House of Night depend on if I like the rest of the series (I'm iffy on HoN) but I KNOW that someday I'm writing a Maximum Ride story.**

**Hmm… I think that's all I have to say at the moment… **

**OH YEAH! If any of you read Songfic Stories I'm sorry. That's sort of was meant to be a songfic collection but I forgot about it. I'm just going to leave it open for any songfic that may pop up in my mind.**

**Sooo… I'll be going now before stuff starts flying…**

**Peace, love and ink**

**~Nico**

**PS: If any of you read House of Anubis Chat Room the note will be different since it's a different fandom.**


End file.
